El beso robado
by FangirlAnselite24601
Summary: Después de su encuentro con Jean Valjean, Javert se siente bastante desorientado, tal vez necesita la ayuda de una pequeña chica de la calle, para poder hacerlo entrar en razón. One-shot


**N/A**

 **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de los miserables, todo es de él señor Victor Hugo; a mi solo me pertenece la idea y el tiempo empleado para esta historia, espero que les guste; cualquier critica sera bien recibida, siempre y cuando sea para mejorar la historia o mi forma de escribir.**

 **Esta pequeña historia es porque ayer en mi escuela se celebro el día del beso robado, y pues pensé en ellos, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche, con sus brazos como su único abrigo, las gotas de lluvia mojando su descuidados hombros, provocando que sintiera más frío.

La chica Thénardier caminaba sin rumbo alguno, embriagada por la presencia imaginaria de su amado Marius. Riendo y hablando, como si estuviera con alguien, a los ojos de los demás, era una simple loca, pero solo era una pobre enamorada, con un corazón roto.

Todavía con su ropa de hombre, siguió caminando, hasta que pudo reconocer el camino que previamente tomo. El río Sena era su destino, se dirigió gustosa, para poder admirar las rápidas aguas heladas.

A lo lejos pudo ver una sombra sobre el parapeto, dispuesto a acabar con la agonía de su vida. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió por el hombre para salvarlo de cometer un acto pecaminoso y acabar en el infierno. Lo jalo fuertemente de la ropa, atrayéndolo hacia ella, alejándolo de la muerte. Cayeron al piso juntos, Javert arriba del pobre y flacucho cuerpo de Éponine.

-¿Pero que rayos?- Dijo el honorable Inspector, confundido.

-No hay de que- Dijo la pequeña Ponine parándose.

-Yo no necesitaba tu ayuda, ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie!- Respondió bastante enojado.

-Entiendo que no quiera mi ayuda Monsieur, pero le aseguro que ningún problema es lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que no tenga solución, lo se yo, que he sufrido de todo- Agrego la pobre, con una sonrisa triste.

-Tu no sabes nada chico estúpido- Escupió a la joven.

Al principio no entendió porque el comentario del inspector, cuando recordó que estaba vestida como hombre, se quito su gorra, dejando caer toda su sucia cabellera.

Él no tardo en reconocer a la chica, que había estado en las barricadas, y por su puesto supo, que ella era una Thénardier.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- Pregunto bastante confundido, ya que, ella era una ladrona, y todos los ladrones le deseaban la muerte.

-Creo que hay un poco de bondad en usted Monsieur, y de todos modos, por más despiadados que sean, yo no le deseo la muerte a nadie- Dijo acercándose al hombre, hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca.

Ese comentario logro hacer reír al inspector, aunque causara más miedo que gracia. -¿Tu qué sabes de mi chica? Yo soy una simple roca sin sentimientos.

Ahora la que le tocaba reír era a Éponine, que con una sonrisa seductora, logro captar la atención del inspector. -Eso no es cierto Monsieur, porque sino usted no estaría al borde del suicidio.

El hombre intento defenderse, pero al no encontrar algo que lo respaldara, se quedo callado.

-De todos modos, creo que aun le quedan muchas cosas por vivir- Agrego con su sonrisa seductora y sus manos juguetonas.

-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunto, sin poder pensar en una sola respuesta.

-Bueno... Usted debe de tener esposa, o alguien que ame- Dijo algo pensativa.

-Yo lo único que amo es a la ley- Dijo con cierto aire de superioridad.

-¿No hay ninguna mujer?- Pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Para nada- Dijo algo pensativo, mirando al suelo.

Ella se sintió bastante mal por el hombre enfrente de ella, sabía lo que era la soledad y que no era para nada amigable. -Tal vez es porque no ha conocido a la mujer correcta- Agrego positiva.

-Ni la encontrare, no me siento tentado por ninguna mujer, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Yo creo que necesita pensarlo mejor- Dijo moviendo sus pequeñas manos, al rededor del uniforme del inspector. -Tal vez esto le ayude- Dijo, robándole un ligero beso casi fugaz, el inspector no logro ni comprender lo que estaba pasando, cuando Éponine ya se había ido corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Estaba bastante confundido, pero por más raro que parezca, le había gustado el beso; esa sensación tan cálida, hace mucho que no la sentía. Quiso ir en la búsqueda de la muchacha, pero lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, lo obligo a no seguirla, no era más que una niña jugando con fuego, pero su forma de ser, dejo impresionado al inspector; y no solo por el beso, sino por todo, se necesitaba mucho coraje, para poder vestirse de hombre y entrar a un lugar de donde probablemente no saliera viva; toda ella era grandiosa, cada detalle de su ser, tanto por fuera, como por dentro. Regreso a su casa, confundido por todos los acontecimientos de la noche; pero cuando pudo dormir, como no era de extrañarse, soñó con Éponine.

Y con ella, paso algo muy parecido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no pensó en Marius, sino en el inspector, pero no como lo ven todos, sino como ella lo veía, un hombre lleno de secretos por descubrir, facetas que explorar y una soledad que acompañar.

Como era de esperarse, esta chica, soñó con él, y con el momento en que sus labios se volvieran a juntar.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Espero que les guste, porque a mi me encanto escribirlo, desde que me acorde del día del beso robado, pensé que sería una buena idea hacer un one-shot japonine. Sin nada más que decir, adiós.**


End file.
